


Primo cosa en busca de los Peta Zetas perdidos

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, IWTB era y postTT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder Beard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo cosa en busca de los Peta Zetas perdidos

El cribado prenatal del fenotipo plaquetario materno puede prevenir la trombocitopenia aloinmune y blablablá…  
Ni siquiera puedo prestar atención. La presentación de power-point pasa lentamente delante de mis ojos. Mirada atenta, que finjo. Abril, los primeros rayos de sol después un invierno insidiosamente largo hacen presencia a las afueras de Richmond. Y se cuelan por las rendijas de las persianas y hacen mella directamente en el esquema sobre anticuerpos plaquetares que el Doctor Morgan machaca con un puntero láser tan afanosamente.   
Y no. Hoy ni siquiera la ciencia es capaz de poner ladrillos a ese muro mental mío. El sándwich es de pollo, lechuga y salsa curry. Almuerzo con el experto, tan típicamente americano que el curry sobra. Definitivamente.   
Me alegro de que el corazón haya conseguido ralentizárseme después de ración doble de Sumial. De lo contrario no hubiera podido seguir aquí, en este hospital, con el ritmo cardiaco a mil bajo el bolsillo que reza con caracteres elegantemente bordados Scully, M.D.  
Lo proceso. Vale. Vale, no ha pasado nada. Alguien te ha besado. Corrijo. Alguien que no es Mulder te ha besado. Seguimos procesando. ¿Estaba flirteando con alguien que no es Mulder mientras Mulder sigue encerrado en casa? Escaneo mental. No… O creo que no. ¿Y qué he sentido? Era su despacho, no el mío. Teníamos un artículo a medias. Es guapo, arrogante, divorciado y cardiólogo. Eso es, en realidad, todo lo que sé de él. Y que se llama algo así como Edward (clásicamente Van Blunth, Jerse, lo que sea…) Katzenbach, como el escritor. Y todo lo que sé de él es porque él me lo ha contado mientras hemos estado reuniendo, mascando, triturando y ordenando datos sobre algo tan sexy como la regeneración de las lesiones cardiacas infantiles. Tres tediosas tardes de ratos a cuentagotas en la más estricta de las relaciones profesionales.   
Es guapo… De acuerdo. Para mí, ni lejanamente sexual. No más allá de esas camisas de la talla de Mulder que le quedarían tan bien a Mulder. Grises, verde claro, demoniacamente Paul and Shark y horriblemente pijas con esos puños repeinados de Calvin Klein.   
Eso no le otorga el poder de ponerme entre las cuerdas y darme un beso. No, claro que no. Por mucho que no lleve anillo en el dedo ni nadie venga a buscarme nunca ni nunca hable de nadie.   
Se ha tenido que asustar. Por mi reacción, más que nada. ¿Por qué alguien de cuarenta y alguno se hace esto a sí misma? Cualquiera de este sitio se moriría por mis huesos y mis estúpidos trajes y la pelirroja se pira iso facto a… ¿Rehuirme?   
¿Eso es infidelidad? ¿Por qué no me para la cabeza y no dejo de pensar en que la escena se repite y Edward es Mulder y Mulder lleva su camisa y su corbata y yo me dejo besar y él me sube la falda…? ¿Qué me pasa?   
Mi Blackberry vibra en el bolsillo… Sé que es Mulder. Me gustaría que en el mensaje pusiera… Hola, Doctora, te echo de menos, trae algo sexy para la cena, quiero salir del agujero de West Virginia. Firmado; Fox Mulder, que ha vuelto. Lo intercambio por una visita furtiva a la bandeja de entrada, con el teléfono bajo la mesa y leo: No leche en el frigo.   
Emotivo como el Kama Sutra. Sé que no tiene la culpa. Que yo me paso el día trabajando y él se arrastra como puede por todas esas horas y esos recortes de Crónicas del mundo y estas vidas paralelas. Pero daría lo que fuera por poder arrastrarle fuera de la madriguera, cortarle el pelo, afeitarle y ponerle una de esas putas camisas que tanto me recuerdan a D.C.  
Llevo tres semanas sin tener un orgasmo. Fox Mulder lleva tres semanas sabiendo que yo no tengo un orgasmo. Y eso, eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Hoy por la mañana no sólo huí; me encerré en el baño de la planta de geriatría a llorar por vivir en un mundo alternativo en el que no puedo pararle los píes a un hombre y decirle que vivo con alguien.   
Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, por fin asumo esta situación en la que alguien me habla de hemorragia perinatal de fondo, en la que oh, Dios, no estoy tan muerta como para que el resto de hombres del mundo (que por cierto, existen) puedan sentirse atraídos por mi, y sí, me asusta. Y más sí; estamos tristes, rotos, solos, distanciados, tenemos un problema y lo peor de todo es lo cansados que estamos. Él en su mundo, yo en el mío.   
Por supuesto que lo veo. Llego a casa. Cansada. Y él está ahí. Callado. Camiseta azul, camiseta gris, camiseta verde. Pantalones de pijama. A veces me vuelvo loca y por un impulso emperatriz y titánico me veo obligada a desnudarle. Pienso, mejor así. Me mira como si no entendiera nada. Me frusta, profiler, ojos verdes, el delirio del Hoover. A veces escuchaba decir, en los baños del FBI, que era tan sexy que daba pena que lo tuvieran escondido en el sótano. Yo seguía a lo mío y pensaba… Nadie sabe lo realmente sexy que es.   
Ahora se le han pasado esos ataques que echo de menos. Viernes noche, su despacho, el sofá… Yo que sé. Siempre hemos tenido conexión sexual. Y la tenemos. Pero ahora me mira y me dice… No entiendo que sigas aquí, conmigo… Sabotaje, lo llamo yo. Sigue teniendo el poder de desarmarme, pero es como si no quisiera.  
Y luego viene Katzenbach con su mirada superlativa y esos labios que no son los de Mulder y ese shock que me ha hecho recordar que aunque yo sepa que no hay nadie más para mi, el resto del planeta no lo hace y al fin y al cabo… Puede que alguien se sienta interesado por mi.   
La ponencia se acaba. Puedo volver a casa. Por fin. Puedo ser yo, conducir hasta el culo del mundo, pensar escuchando la radio, comprar leche y volver a perderme en ese sinsabor extraño.   
Todavía no es de noche, pero es tarde. Ha sido un larguísimo día de trabajo en Our Lady of Sorrows. Un nombre siempre alentador. Atravieso el parking rápido. No quiero nuevos encontronazos. La llave de contacto da vida a mi anodino Ford blanco, todavía está sucio por la nieve del invierno. Me siento a salvo por primera vez en todo el día. Me pilló desprevenida. Me quedé un rato ahí, quieta, con sus labios en los míos. Cerbatana amazónica, odioso cardiólogo. No sé por qué no le di en la cara. Estaba demasiado asustada.   
No sé qué suena en la radio. Algo nuevo, tal vez. Quizá lo que pasa es que ni siquiera lo escucho. El seven-eleven de la salida 135 es una copia sardónica del badulaque de Apu. A Mulder le gustan los Simpsons, a veces los vemos juntos en el sofá. Antes me arrinconaba en sofá y comíamos helado y hacía eso que…   
Hacía eso que ya no hace.   
Llego a nuestra propiedad. Una pradera despertando del invierno, sin jardín. El entorno salvaje. Me vuelve a latir rápido el corazón. Atravieso el porche. Al abrir la puerta, un olor agradable me hace sonreír, un poco. Idealmente… Querría que apareciera, bajando las escaleras con el pelo corto, afeitado, con la piel enrojecida por la vasodilatación del agua caliente de la ducha. Y eso de mío, mío, mío…  
Photobucket  
Sus manos sujetan una revista. Le toco el hombro, sigue leyendo, me agarra levemente la mano. Y no me mira.   
-Huele bien.- Me da miedo cómo suena mi voz. La barba y el pelo más largo de la cuenta siguen ahí. Hoy toca la variación camiseta morada, pantalones azul oscuro.   
-PDF. Cocina para solteros.- No me lo tomo a mal. Sé que no va con segundas. Es como si ya no supiera. Despierta, por favor. Hasta me apetecería discutir si supiera que iba a seguirme y no iba a caer en esa pasividad agresiva tan estúpida y tan de perdedor que le gusta últimamente.   
Me agacho a buscar papel de cocina en el armario. Noto sus ojos en mi espalda. Y no lo entiendo. ¿De qué tiene miedo? Reconozco que a veces intento hasta vestirme así sólo para llegar a casa y notar que me mira. Por favor… ¡Hasta me he desabrochado un botón más de la blusa al salir del coche! Soy idiota… Idiota…  
Ponemos la mesa a medias. En el fondo, hay algo en el desaliño que me vuelve loca. Creo que es buscar esos ojos tan verdes entre tanto pelo. Bromearía… Pero hoy, una broma sería meterle caña.   
El primo cosa, de los Addams. Definitivamente. Y vas a mirar al escote porque si ese gilipollas que se dedica a arreglar corazones y a besar a pelirrojas se fija, tú también. Pero nada.   
La lasaña es una de las pocas cosas que sabe hacer. Pero se compensa con lo bien que la hace. La bechamel en su punto justo. Sus ojos me rehúyen. Y no habla. Escucho tus pensamientos… Me suele decir. Hoy escucho yo los tuyos.   
Antes descargaba la soledad del día encima de la puta mesa de la cocina, conmigo entre la mesa y él, claro. Conmigo alucinadamente cachonda entre la mesa y él, añado. Cuando yo llegaba, parecía que se le abrían los cielos. Me preocupaba, lo confieso. Pero esto es mucho peor. Siempre vamos a peor, joder.   
-Está buena, Mulder. Gracias.- No puede esquivar mis ojos. Nos miramos por primera vez en todo el día. Está tan triste que odio el brillo de los azulejos de la cocina, el color de la eterna camiseta. Respira rendido.  
-Me alegro de que te guste.- Y añade –De verdad- y es una coletilla jodidamente nostálgica y culpable y derrotista que me hace querer abrazarle, pero no le abrazo.   
Terminamos, recoge los platos. No me deja fregar. ¿Has visto en tu bola mágica que otro tío me ha besado? Si es una continuación del to be continued de los otros días, es algo como para preocuparse.   
Yo también estoy cansada. Así que dejo que se vaya. Podría tener celos de su despacho. Podría allanarlo a lo bestia y obligarle a salir de la burbuja. Odio ser la fuerte de nuevo. Durante nuestra temporada en la carretera, hace algunos años, él era el rescatador y lo conseguía, más a menudo que de vez en cuando. Y yo no puedo. Mierda. Me apoyo en la mesa de la cocina, me froto los ojos. Pienso.   
Cuando ya estoy aburrida de fingir que hago algo, me asomo a su despacho. Le diría que si no se da cuenta de que me está perdiendo, pero es mentira. Sólo quiero que espabile. Un poquito. Que se enfade, un poquito. O que se ría, un poquito. Y sólo alcanzo a decirle que me voy a la cama.   
Bienvenidos a la crisis matrimonial de Mulder y Scully. Y no, no soy tan fuerte. Me besó, joder, y no te he comprado un traje porque no quiero que pienses que así ya no te quiero. Si no fuera tan malo para ti, me daría igual.   
Para cuando sube, mi ejemplar del New England Journal of Medicine tiene las letras emborronadas por el sudor de mis dedos. La ciencia era soporífera cuando dormía al lado de Fox Mulder, ahora es sólo un puente entre la luz de la mesita y su cuerpo al otro lado de la cama.   
Las tres últimas veces he sido yo. Viernes noche, sábado noche, jueves noche. A mi me gusta eso del amanecer, pero no estamos por la labor. Convencional. Sin mucho esfuerzo. Con el cariño justo. Cuánto me gustaría saber qué le pasa.   
Hoy vuelve a ser jueves. Cuando decido encender a Leno para que ayude un poco con mi lectura, oigo sus pasos por las escaleras. Entra en la habitación. Se quita la camiseta. Está en forma. Corre y hace ejercicio alrededor de la casa. Su único sistema de descarga actualmente, parece ser. Me sentiría ofendida y pensaría que es que ya no le atraigo si no me mirara a escondidas y si no supiera que consigo que tenga una erección sólo con rozarle. No tengo ni idea de a qué estamos jugando.   
Coge su novela de Murakami. La duermevela perfila sus pectorales y sus abdominales. Y esa odiosa barba. No es que le quede mal, es que esconde su cara. Y raspaba cuando bajaba más allá de mi ombligo y…   
Parece que no se atreve a quitarme la revista. O no quiere, o no lo interesa. Apago mi luz, tiro al suelo el New England. Resoplo. Las luces de la tele hacen sombras chinas en la pared. Esto no va a ningún sitio. A ninguno.  
Le echo coraje y me inmiscuyo entre las páginas, Tokyo y su pecho. Sigue leyendo, pero me deja arremolinarme ahí. Me basta.   
¿Empiezo a besarle? ¿Bajo la mano a sus calzoncillos? ¿Me quedo así? Subo un poco la pierna y le rozo. Ahí. Levemente. Muy sutil. Con el trozo de muslo que queda por encima de la rodilla. No se quiere inmutar, pero su cuerpo no hace lo mismo. Pasa una página. Su ritmo cardiaco aumenta. No sé si piensa que estoy en celo o algo similar. ¿En realidad? No me importa.   
Baja rápido su mano a mi pierna. Al principio la para en seco. Luego desliza sus dedos más arriba, lentamente, hasta el culo. Me basta eso para sentarme encima, quitarle el libro y sonreír.   
-Vaya, Fox Mulder, pensé que ya no querías hacer estas cosas conmigo.-Me abraza demasiado, con su cabeza contra mi estómago.-Contrasta con lo excitado que sé que está.   
-Si tú supieras… Si pudieras entrar en mi cabeza…- Busca debajo de la ropa. Va rápido. Hay que frenar esto un poco. Me quita la camiseta, me lo quita todo y estoy tan, tan… feliz por el arrebato de actividad que me entra la risa.  
-No me dejas entrar en tu cabeza. Si me dejaras, la primera puerta en la que entraría sería en…-Busco sus labios entre la barba, es más difícil de lo que me gustaría. Redimo a la puta cardiología. Estos sí que son los míos. Beso cuanto quiero, le gusta, le encanta. Porque lo nota.   
-Entrarías en esa que pone- Baja un poco la voz, sé que va a decir algo relativamente sucio por ello.-  
-Follar con S.-Me río mientras le quito los pantalones y aparece totalmente empalmado.  
-Yo no tengo una puerta en el cerebro que diga eso. Yo nunca pienso así en ti…- Reflexiona lo poco que puede reflexionar en una situación así.   
-Pues deberías. Yo sí que pienso así en ti.- Bajo mi mano y le acaricio. Bastante suave. Se pone tenso. Me para con cuidado.  
-No sé qué me pasa, pero me voy a correr demasiado rápido, así que...- Me tumba sobre la cama, se va a meter entre mis piernas y no le dejo.  
-De eso nada. Una de esas puertas dice; Scully sabe lo que aguanto, no puedo engañarla.- Hago que se siente él.- Y hoy es el día de Scully porque hace mucho que no es el día de Scully y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mis orgasmos más.   
-¿Qué quieres, Scully?- Me lo dice serio, pero suena más a broma porque no puede con la excitación. La verdad es que no solemos hacerlo así, pero me pongo de espaldas, me apoyo en los codos, me besa el cuello y mete su barbilla encima de mi hombro. Y susurra.  
-¿Has leído la Cosmo para reavivar esto? ¿Tan jodidos nos ves?-Todo él está en contacto con mi espalda. Me abraza muy fuerte. Noto que tantea por ahí abajo. Así es como si no acabara de atreverse.   
-Mulder…-Le digo con la respiración entrecortada.   
-¿Ajá?-Es como si se hubiera quedado a gusto ahí, abrazándome así, como si la cabeza le hubiera parado de una vez. ¿Cómo no va a sorprenderme un ser cómo él? ¿Cómo puede pensar en que ya no es suficiente para mi?  
-Hace cinco minutos decías que te ibas a correr y ahora parece que tu objetivo en la vida es mantener eso así para siempre… Para que luego pienses que no eres como superman.- Deja de abrazarme con uno de los brazos y baja, tanteando. Quiere saber si estoy lista. –¡Mulder!-  
Allá va. Entra entero. Busca mi clítoris con sus dedos. Y pienso, éste es mi chico. No despega casi su abdomen de mi espalda, se mueve desde ahí. Cree que me voy a romper o algo así. Va despacio, tomándose su tiempo, me aprieta contra él. Respira en mi nuca, al lado de mi mejilla. En todos sitios. Me toca de arriba abajo. Es extraño. Acabamos casi tumbados. No sé exactamente qué le pasa con este tipo de posturas, le dan… ¿Miedo? Estoy casi ahí y quiero regalarle una cosa. Así que me separo un momento y me siento en su regazo, mirándole. Sonríe.   
-Aquí es donde quería tenerte.- Me acoplo de nuevo. No está mal. Así puedo controlar un poco más el ritmo. Le echo el pelo para atrás, miro sus ojos. –Prefiero así…-  
-Puritano-Me deja hacer lo que yo quiero. Subo el ritmo, mucho. Él aguanta como un campeón y creo que es eso lo que me está volviendo totalmente loca. Me pone las manos en el culo, me aprieta más. Estoy cerca, pero no acaba de llegar. Sé que no se va a rendir, pase lo que pase.   
Se tumba sobre mi. Cambia el ritmo, a más lento, pero sale casi del todo para volver a mí. Me sube las piernas hasta que las entrelazo en su espalda. Me besa mucho. Suda mucho. Coge en ángulo exacto. Y es esa devoción, o su devoción dónde le reconozco.  
Y me dice…   
-Veinte claves para reavivar tu relación.- Me muerde un poco y se ríe. Está ahí, esa electricidad que va del centro a los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Tengo un orgasmo genial. –Scully Peta-Zetas… Lo echaba de menos.-  
Aguanta un poco más. Poco. Se cae sobre mi, totalmente exhausto, merecido. Tiembla.   
-Mulder Cosa-Addams-Se ríe sin fuerzas y se acurruca en mí. Meto mis dedos entre su pelo. -¡Por fin en el mundo de los vivos!  
-Por poco tiempo. A veces creo que quieres matarme, ¿Sabes? No es normal que con mi edad me exijas tanto.- Se separa de mi y deja que me apoye sobre él. Los títulos de crédito despiden a Leno hasta mañana. Apaga la tele. –Estoy asustado…- Silencio. –Llegas a casa tan… guapa… Y yo…-  
Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Y mientras, una maquinaria en mi cabeza. Miles de millones de engranajes al unísono. Renqueantes. Máster en cómo contar las cosas que te preocupan. A bocajarro.   
-Tan… guapa que hoy me han besado.- Subo hasta ponerme a su altura. Sus ojos no saben qué expresar. Toco sus labios con mi dedo índice. –Y sólo… sólo quería venir aquí a estar contigo.- Bajo de nuevo, a apoyarme en su pecho, sin más. Es suficiente explicación. Hoy no necesita más. Sigue acariciándome la espalda.   
Y se duerme…   
Ambos nos dormimos, más cansados, más cerca…  
Sueño con Mulders trajeados y afeitados, con Williams que juegan al béisbol en el jardín. Y pienso en que tal vez no me deba de importar este secreto, que al fin y al cabo, lo tengo, que lo podemos arreglar. Yo que sé…  
Mucho más cerca. Por la mañana lo meteré en la ducha conmigo, volverá loca cuando quiera morderme el cuello. Lo hace muchas veces y nunca le dejo. Pero mañana será su día de suerte, el mundo seguirá girando y llegará una tarde en la que pueda ir a buscarme con sus vaqueros y su chupa de cuero al hospital.  
Todo mejorará.  
The end, creo. 7 agosto 2011 23:55


End file.
